Diaphragm valve housings have feed and discharge connections which open into fluid passageways. These two fluid passageways, which are aligned with each other and which have a common axial axis, are usually defined by pipe sections. Just before the separation wall, the passageways are bent to towards one side so that they run towards each other and open into the common valve chamber. This valve chamber is then closed by a diaphragm resting against the valve housing. In doing so, the diaphragm is clamped between the valve housing and the drive housing flanged onto the valve housing. In the drive housing, corresponding drives including rams and/or pistons are provided, which press the diaphragm against the valve seat or allow the diaphragm to lift off from the valve seat in order to establish a flow connection between the passageways or to disconnect them from each other.
The manufacturing of the valve housing with the obliquely extending passageway end sections is a laborious process. There are various methods for producing these passageway end sections, for example by producing them in a stepwise manner by way of so-called line milling. The surface is correspondingly rough and is subsequently polished, at times it may even be necessary to polish it by hand, because not all the parts are accessible to a machine. A diaphragm valve housing of the generic type is known from DE 102 23 824 B4. In this diaphragm valve housing, in particular the continuously rounded transition between the axial sections and the passageway end section running obliquely relative thereto is relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is the object of the invention to provide a diaphragm valve housing that can be produced in a more cost-effective manner as well as a method for producing such a diaphragm valve housing.